Terror Site
'Terror Site'Article title and mission name are placeholders. Need somebody to verify by checking the official mission naming in game saves. is one of the mission types in XCOM: Enemy Unknown. Acquisition This type of mission is available at any stage of the game. It becomes active as part of the "random event pool" which also includes UFO detection or landing, and other city-based missions. Similarly to Abduction missions(confirmation needed), Terror Site missions sometimes offer the player a choice between several mission sites, located on different continents. Typically, however, they occur at just location at a time. Each site has its own difficulty and different rewards, which can include credits, engineers, scientists, or a new, highly ranked, soldier. The player can only complete mission on one of the offered mission sites, which leads to increase in panic in the countries left to the aliens. Mission Site Terror Site missions always take place in densely populated urban areas. The layout is chosen randomly from a pre-determined set of hand-crafted maps. It is also influenced by the country where the mission is taking place. For example, Nigerian missions often take place on military bases, filled with armored vehicles (with the apparent personnel of the base nevertheless referred to as "civilians"), while missions in European or North American cities mostly take place in downtowns or other urban areas. The pool of mission layouts for many locations of the world is shared. Terror Site also partially shares its pool of maps with the Alien Abductions mission type. Urban areas typically consist of tight spaces with a lot of cover and multiple obstructions. This makes them good for mobility and flanking. Some maps also have multi-level buildings. Having soldiers equipped with grappling hooks via Skeleton Suit or Ghost Armor can be very helpful. Enemy Types Depending on the stage of alien invasion, these missions can feature every enemy type, with the exclusion of Ethereals and Outsiders but typically features some of the most dangerous enemies in the game including but not limited to Chryssalids, Cyberdiscs and Sectopods. These are also the only missions where the player can encounter Zombies in abundance. Tactics At the start of the mission, there are 18 civilians across the area, whose survival influences the mission results. Every turn, alien forces actively roam the area, killing every civilian they can find. When encountered, they will prioritize easily targeted civilians over distantly located XCOM soldiers in cover. If civilian survival is a priority, it is thereby advisable to engage enemies at close distance, if full cover is available. However, this comes as a trade-off, as advancing will often result in alerting additional groups of enemies to your presence, and the possibility of being flanked by them. It is also possible to remove civilians from the fight by coming close to them. Explosives should be used with care, as they will kill any civilian caught in the blast. Some terror missions feature Chryssalids, which comes with an additional challenge. Civilians killed with a Chryssalid's melee attack turn into extremely tough Zombies after one turn. To avoid being overrun, it's preferable to make Chryssalids priority targets on these missions. Rewards Aside from alien corpses, Weapon Fragments, and weapons from alien soldiers captured alive, Terror Site missions confer pre-announced rewards from the affected country. Additionally, they decrease panic by two points across the continent where the mission took place. ---- Category:Missions (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)